<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Ending Heartbreak by abcsupercorp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969356">Never Ending Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp'>abcsupercorp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hosie, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporarily Unrequited Love, a lot of pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some heartbreaks are just in a never ending cycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Ending Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope walks down the hallway where the twins' dorm room is at. She doesn't know how to put it into words, but Hope wanted nothing more than to see Josie. A piece of her feels like she couldn't sleep that night if she didn't. When she gets to the twins dorm room, she gently knocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie opens the door. Hope notices right away that Lizzie is in bad shape and she looks distressed. "Hope?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lizzie." Hope says. "Is Josie in?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Lizzie says. "Umm. She's kind of.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at the moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Hope asks as she raises an eyebrow. "Well, is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Lizzie asks. "No, yeah, everything's totally fine."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is it I don't believe you, right now?" Hope asks Lizzie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not lying, Hope, I swear." Lizzie says. "I need you to trust me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do trust you." Hope says. "I just really need to see Josie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop by tomorrow." Lizzie says. "Goodnight" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait-" Before Hope could speak, Lizzie shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay.." Hope says. Still suspicious of the blonde Saltzman twins' behavior. She lets out a sigh and decides to call it a night. She heads back to her dorm and falls asleep before she realizes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Hope's first priority is to finally talk to Josie. She gets ready and then walks down the hall again. When she gets to the twins' dorm room, she knocks. But nobody answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie? Lizzie?" Hope calls. "Can I please talk to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still no answer</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the speaker turns on. "Hope Mikaelson, please come to my office immediately." Alaric says. "It's important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wonders why Alaric needs her, but she brushes off the curiosity and heads to Alaric's office. When she gets there, she knocks on the door and enters. Inside of the office are Jed, Kaleb, MG and Lizzie, along with Alaric. But the one person Hope wants to see, isn't there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Hope asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Josie ran away." Lizzie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope's heart stops. "What?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Lizzie says. "She ran away last night while I was asleep. All she left was this note." She says as she walks over towards Hope with a slip of paper in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope quickly snatches the note from Lizzie's hand and reads over the note herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear friends and family,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the events of Dark Josie, I simply don't belong at Salvatore anymore. Everyone has every right to hate me and I don't deserve their pity nor do I deserve yours. I'm the messed up one. I need a break. To get away. I'm sorry to leave you all like this, but this is my choice and I don't think I'm ever planning on returning. Please don't try to find me because chances are, I don't want to be found. I don't deserve your solace. I hope you understand. And I'm sorry again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With Love, Josie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope scoffs. "Well, this is just ridiculous." She says flatly. "We need to find her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope, she doesn't want to be found." Alaric says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope furrows her brow and looks at her headmaster. "I'm sorry, but are you not worried about this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am." Alaric says. "She's my daughter, of course I care and of course I'm worried about the fact that she ran away." He says. "But—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what?" Hope asks as she cuts Alaric off. "She's not disposable, Dr. Saltzman. She's your </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How are you so calm about this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Josie always finds her way back home. We just need to give her time." Alaric tells Hope. "Without her magic, she'll—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She put her magic away?!" Hope exclaims. "And she's out there?! Alone?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope, calm down." Alaric says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Hope argues. "You're telling me that my best friend ran away and she has no magic." She says. "And you guys are just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> calm about all of this. This is Josie, we're talking about. She's the sweetest girl in the entire school!" She says. "And just because a couple of fuckheads are messing with her that caused her to run away, doesn't mean you stop looking. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>has no magic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She's </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> out there on her own." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope, try to relax." Alaric says calmly. "If it makes you feel better, I can send MG, Jed and Kaleb to find her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me feel better, actually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. Because I swear to God, if anything happens to her because you guys are too stubborn to try and find her, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> show you who my father is." She threatens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood." Alaric says in a calm manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope scoffs again. "You people are just so outrageously </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She says as she storms out of Alaric's office. Slamming the door behind her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>